Shirayukihime: The Son family
by Zory rock101
Summary: It has been a week seen Shirayuki got to bring back from the dead. People in clarines forgot that Shirayuki dead of the wish the dragon granted. As for Zen, he becomes more overprotected with her and his daughters.Zen did not allow anyone to come near her without his permission.


**Shirayukihime: The Son Family**

 **This is a spin-off from Shirayukihime: I need you now. I hope you guys like it :)**

 **One-shot**

It has been a week seen Shirayuki got to bring back from the dead. People in clarines forgot that Shirayuki dead of the wish the dragon granted. As for Zen, he becomes more overprotected with her and his daughters.

Zen did not allow anyone to come near her without his permission. Shirayuki looking down on Zen and her bedroom window holding one of his daughter, Yuki.

Shirayuki then heard the door open and turn around to see it was Zen. "How do you feel?" Zen asked, walked over to Shirayuki.

"I feel fine, Zen," Shirayuki answer, looking at him.

"Okay, I just worry about you that all," Zen said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I know and I love you for that," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki back. Zen and Shirayuki then heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Zen asked, walking closer to the door.

"Zen, it is me Mitsuhide." Mitsuhide answer on the other side of the door. Zen open the door and looked at Mitsuhide.

"What is it?" Zen asked.

"The son family is here to see Shirayuki." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, we will be down there in few minutes," Zen said.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, walked down the hallway. Zen close the door and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Are you ready to head down there?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen. "Can you grab Mia?" Shirayuki asked, walked over to the door holding Yuki.

"Yeah," Zen answer, walked over to Mia baby crib and pick her up. "Let get going," Zen said, walked out of the room with Shirayuki and head down the hallway.

Zen and Shirayuki walked the stairs and saw Chichi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten waiting for them. "Mom, dad," Shirayuki said, walking up to them.

"Oh, let me see my grandbabies," Chichi said, took Yuki from Shirayuki. "You are so much like your mother," Chichi said, looking down at Yuki.

"Mommy, can I see her?" Goten asked, looking up at Chichi.

"Sure," Chichi answer, kneel down so Goten can see Yuki.

"Hello," Goten said, playing with Yuki tiny hand. "She is so cute."

"I got gifts for my grandbabies," Chichi said, standing back up and looking back at Shirayuki.

"Okay, let go to the living room and talk for a while," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Okay," Chichi said, walked down the hallway follow behind Shirayuki and Zen. A guard opens door to the living room and they walked into the living room.

Shirayuki and Zen sat down on the couch while Goku, Chichi, and Gohan sat down on a chair. Goten sat on Goku's lap. "It great to see my daughter and my granddaughter again," Chichi said with a smile.

"Mom, it has only been a week," Shirayuki said, looking at Chichi.

"I know but last time I saw you it has been three years," Chichi said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"I do regret leaving home but if I did. I will never meet him." Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with love in her eyes.

"Well, you also give me two beautiful granddaughters," Chichi said, looking down at Yuki.

"Mia can sleep for 4 hours and Yuki can only sleep for an hour throughout the night," Shirayuki said, looking down at Mia who was in Zen's arms.

"I remember when Gohan, Goten and you for just a baby. You guys sleep through the night some time." Chichi said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"It getting late. I will have a maid to get two room ready for you guys." Zen said, stand up from the couch.

"Okay," Chichi said, hand Yuki back to Shirayuki.

"You guys have a good night," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room with Zen.

"You too," Goku, Gohan, Chichi and Goten said at the same time. Zen and Shirayuki walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Zen open the door and let Shirayuki walked in the room first.

"Let go to bed," Shirayuki said, laid Yuki down in her crib while Zen laid Mia down in her crib.

"Come on honey," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and pull her over to the bed. Shirayuki and Zen climb in the bed. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and pull her closer to him.

"Goodnight," Shirayuki said, laid her head down on Zen's chest and fall asleep.

"Goodnight," Zen said, close his eyes and fall asleep.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
